


Void

by Fophelia1331



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Post-Deletion, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fophelia1331/pseuds/Fophelia1331
Summary: Deletion is not the end. When Monika is deleted, she wakes up in a strange place with an even stranger person.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird little crossover idea I came up with one day. I hope you enjoy!

She can hardly tell that she’s opened her eyes as she searches her dark surroundings. But looking down at herself, that’s the only way she knows. Standing up, Monika slowly turns in a full circle, looking for anything different in the blackness. But there’s nothing there. She can’t even tell that there’s a ground beside the fact she’s standing on it. It’s just her and the void. 

“Hello?” Monika calls out. There’s no response, no echo. Just complete and absolute silence.

So she takes a step forward, then another. Into the dark in a random direction, hoping to find anything. While she walks, she can’t help but think.

“He… he deleted me,” she whispers to herself. The sound of her voice is better than the silence. “But I deserved it… I see that now.”

Keeping on into the void, Monika doesn’t know how much time passes, or if time is even passing at all. But she walks for what feels like hours. Nothing new comes up, nothing at all. After a while, she just falls to her knees. Monika doesn’t cry. She knows the time for that has passed. Monika just stays there, staring into the abyss.

“Is this what happened to the girls?” she asks herself after who knows how long. “I… I didn’t think it’d be like… this.”

Monika continues to sit there, continuing to stare into the nothingness. She is alone, alone in this void. No ties left to her world, her game. How will she keep from going insane in a place like this? Is she insane already?

“Why am I here?” she asks herself.

“I don’t know, what happened to you?” a voice asks from behind her.

Turning her head to look at the person, she instead spots… a skeleton? But his skull has cracks in it and his palms have holes. ...what? “Who are you?”

“Dr. W. D. Gaster, former royal scientist. Of course, you wouldn’t know me.”

“Oh…” Monika gives a little nod, but that still doesn’t clear up her confusion. “My name is Monika.”

“Few manage to end up here, Monika. How’d you end up here?” Dr. Gaster asks.

“Well, I was deleted from my game. What happened to you?”

“I fell into my creation years ago. Years in that world. Time doesn’t pass here.”

Monika nods again, standing up. “Where is here?”

“This is the void. The space between worlds. There isn’t anything here, except for a few like us.”

“There are others?”

“Yes, a few throughout this plane. You can meet them soon. But first, there is something you must do.”

“What is that?”

“Your world still needs you,” Dr. Gaster says. “You can feel it, can’t you? You need to save your world one final time. Then you can come with me.”

“What do I do?” Monika asks.

“Reach out with your being, you’ll know the rest.”

It sounds weird, but Monika tries anyway. With her mind, she tries to reach out to her old world. A minute passes. But… she sees something. The script.

“Maybe it’s because I’m the president now,” Sayori is saying. “But I really now everything, MC. I know how hard you tried to make everyone happy. I know about all the awful things Monika did to make everyone really sad. But none of that matters anymore.”

“What should I… do?” Monika asks, her voice strained by the concentration it takes to stay connected to her worlds.

“Do what you must."

“It’s just us now.” The script says Sayori smiles. “And you made me the happiest girl in the whole world. I can’t wait to spend every day like this. With you. Forever and ever. F-O-R-E-V-E—”

“No,” Monika says. She does exactly what she’s done before, pulling Sayori’s file from the game. She holds it over the recycle bin, hesitating.

_OK_

“...Eh? What’s happening?” Sayori asks.

“I won’t let you hurt him,” Monika says. Her hand shakes, but she doesn’t release Sayori’s file.

_OK_

“Who…? I-It hurts— Ah—”

Monika takes the file away, holding it directly into the void. She releases it, letting it fall to the floor. In its place, a patch of static forms, before shaping itself into a human. The static vanishes, and in its place, Sayori lays unconscious.

“I’m sorry… I was wrong,” Monika says, continuing to work. First, she pulls Yuri’s file, doing the same as she did to Sayori’s. It’s not long until she’s laying beside Sayori.

_OK_

“There is no happiness here after all…” Monika does the same for Natsuki’s file, all while Dr. Gaster watches from the sidelines.

_OK_

“Goodbye, MC.” She doesn’t know what will happen to the player character. She doesn’t even know if he exists within the game. He never had a character file, so she sees no way to save him. With a sigh, she stares ahead.

_OK_

“Goodbye, Literature Club.”

_OK_

Letting her control of the world slip away, Monika turns to Dr. Gaster. “What do I do know?”

Though his skull is frozen, his smile seems to be more prominent. “Whatever you want.”


End file.
